El egoísmo como una forma de amor
by Raxe
Summary: Kagura no es la misma desde la desaparición de Gintoki y el inicio de la plaga blanca. Se ha vuelto egoísta, entre otras desgracias.


**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. Yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación.**

 **.**

 **El egoísmo como una forma de amor**

Las calles están llenas de personas al borde del desmayo, con el cabello blanco. A su alrededor caminan transeúntes apresurados, con las mascarillas sujetas con fuerza contra sus rostros.

Desmonta a Sadaharu cuando le parece que una de las figura menuda va a caer. Se acerca. No puede decir si es hombre o mujer. Los harapos que lleva le quedan tan holgados que no logra distinguir la forma del cuerpo. Las mejillas están hundidas y los ojos que ven a Kagura parecen asustados. Un cervatillo que ha sido golpeado tanto que no reconoce una mirada de afecto.

Kagura lo sostiene antes de que se desplome contra el piso. A su alrededor se alzan, polvorientos, murmullos alterados. Percibe la ira reptar por su columna, pero se contiene. Se enfoca en quien está entre sus brazos. No le conoce. Y no va a hacerlo nunca, al parecer.

Le tiemblan los hombros y las palabras con las que iba a llamarle agonizan en su garganta.

El cuerpo es arrebatado de sus brazos. Los sollozos le llenan los oídos y Kagura es valiente, atrevida, fuerte. Levanta la vista aunque no quiere. Se le empañan los ojos. Ve frente a ella a otra persona de cabellos de invierno, brazos de papel pegado a alambre y ojos sin brillo, que miran desesperados el cuerpo sin vida que Kagura acunó hasta hace sólo unos segundos.

Murmullos. Ira.

—¡¿Qué diablos están mirando?!—grita. Se levanta, furiosa con quienes cuchichean con palabras rápidas y se preguntan si ahora está infectada ella también.

Sadaharu secunda el grito. El ladrido los atemoriza. Segundos después no queda nadie más que el cuerpo sin vida presionado contra un pecho desgarrado en llanto, Kagura y Sadaharu.

Un, dos, tres latidos es lo que tarda en entender que ha sido una pesadilla.

Un, dos, tres latidos es lo que tarda en levantarse a toda prisa de todas formas, sólo para comprobar que Soyo está dormida en el _futón_ , sin rastro de cabellos blancos. Los músculos se le relajan y deja salir un suspiro antes de comenzar a regular su respiración. «Ella está bien».

Piensa en comenzar a preparar el desayuno. No podrá dormirse otra vez y, por la luz que entra por la ventana, debe faltar poco para las doce del día.

—Kagura...—La voz de Soyo es de terciopelo y sueño cuando la llama. Kagura de dirige una sonrisa de disculpa y espera que no note el sudor que la pesadilla le dejó en la frente como un beso de muerte: gélido.

—Lo siento, Soyo-chan, no quería despertarte.

Soyo se incorpora, pasando las manos por su cabello para peinarse.

—Hoy...hoy es el día, ¿verdad?

Kagura mira el calendario. Lo ha conseguido desde que Soyo se queda con ella. Han marcado una fecha: el día en que parte del gobierno abandonará la tierra para huir de la plaga blanca.

—Sí. Es hoy.

Las palabras le saben a sentencia.

—Parece que lo conseguimos ¿eh?

Kagura hubiera creído en el tono de alegría de Soyo, si la conociera menos y si no hubiera visto el ligero temblor en sus manos.

—Vamos a desayunar—dice Soyo—. Estoy hambrienta.

—No. Quedémonos aquí.

Egoísta.

Se mete en el futón, cubriéndose hasta el cuello como hacía cuando quería que su madre la mimara.

—¿Kagura-chan?

—Quedémonos aquí, Soyo-chan.

Mira a Soyo con sus ojos de niña buena. Le pide que se recueste de nuevo. Que se quede con ella a pesar de tener hambre.

Egoísta.

Kagura es egoísta.

Soyo apareció en su puerta hace tres semanas. Le pidió que la ayude a esconderse hasta que el último vuelo, el que se llevará a los gobernantes, parta. Sin ella.

 _Quieren que huya, Kagura-chan. Que tome mis cosas y abandone el planeta en el que nací. Sin mi hermano. Él se quedará, pero no quiere permitir que yo también me quede. Ayúdame, Kagura-chan. No quiero irme._

Y Kagura abrió la puerta y le permitió esconderse ahí. Porque no quiere estar sola, porque no quiere que Soyo se vaya.

Pero.

Tres semanas es mucho tiempo. Mucho tiempo para pensar. Y no es que Kagura sea partidaria de meditar y dar vueltas a los hechos o ideas. Pero se trata de _Soyo_ , su amiga, su confidente, la sonrisa pura, los ojos brillantes.

Y las pesadillas.

— _Si te quedas aquí morirás_. —Le dijo en una noche de desvelo—. _Morirás y tu hermanos sufrirá. Yo sufriré._

— _Lo sé, Kagura-chan. Lo sé y lo siento, pero si he de morir quiero que sea con los que amo._

Esa vez durmieron con los dedos entrelazados. Kagura con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Y tuvo la pesadilla otra vez, más real, más dolorosa. Esta vez sí conocía el cuerpo que abrazaba desesperada. Era Soyo.

—¿Tienes miedo?—pregunta, con la cabeza sobre la almohada del futón.

Soyo lo piensa antes de responder.

—Sí. Sí, tengo miedo—dice mientras se recuesta de costado, haciendo que ambas estén frente a frente.

—¿Y aún así te quedarás?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo impedirlo?

—¡Kagura-chan!—Soyo se sienta otra vez, destapando a Kagura en el proceso y girando el torso para mirarla.

—¡No quiero que mueras, Soyo-chan!

Soyo está enojada, Kagura lo nota en sus ojos chocolate oscuro.

—No tienes que quedarte—dice Kagura, aún viéndola desde su posición recostada—. Los que se van se reorganizarán, querrán a alguien que los guíe. Esa podrías ser tú, Soyo-chan. Podrías ayudar a levantarse a los que están destrozados. Sé que también los amas.

 _Y podrías no morir. Podrías recordarme que aún hay cosas buenas en el mundo. Que la plaga está sólo aquí. Podrías darme esperanza, Soyo-chan. Fortaleza para continuar esperando a Gin-chan._

—Está decidido, Kagura-chan.

 _Yo también he tomado una decisión, Soyo-chan. Una decisión egoísta._

Golpea a Soyo en la zona que ha aprendido puede dejar inconsciente sin provocar daño. Es tan rápida que Soyo no tiene tiempo de lanzar una mirada herida y traicionada.

La toma en brazos y emprende el camino hasta la terminal.

En la zona de abordaje todas las miradas se dirigen a Kagura y Soyo. Pero nadie se interpone en su camino para preguntar por qué la princesa está inconsciente o por qué ambas están en pijama. Busca hasta dar con la mirada del Shogun.

Cuando llega hasta él, ambos se miran durante largo rato.

—Soyo no te odia, ni me odiará a mí cuando despierte—dice Kagura.

—Así es ella.

—Pero querrá darnos una patada monumental.

El Shogun ríe.

—Espero que algún día pueda hacerlo.

Luego de eso, Kagura lleva a Soyo hasta la nave y la deposita en su asiento, abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y, bajo la atenta mirada de los tripulantes, le da un beso en la frente y uno en la boca, suave, casto y dulce, con el amor que se le tiene a los hermanos, a los padres y a la familia que se elige.

Se queda hasta que ve partir la nave. Uno, dos, tres latidos. Luego vuelve a casa.

 **.**

 **¡HEEEEEEEY!**

 **¿Cómo va todo? Por lo que he oído en el manga todo va mal, pero confío en que todo esté bien con ustedes.**

 **Pasando al fic: lo escribí luego de ver la animación del arco del novio de Kagura, porque me hizo recordar el concepto simple y dulce que Kagura tiene del amor, y pensé «ella es el tipo de persona que besaría a alguien porque cree que así las personas se demuestran amor, sea fraternal o romántico»; claro que el drama que armé fue por una razón más simple aún: ¡no había escrito nada de la segunda película!**

 **Ya los dejo vivir.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **PD: No podré responder reviews por causas de fuerza mayor ¡pero será lo primero que haré cuando solucione todo! (asumiendo que llegue algún review).**


End file.
